My life is a new beginning
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Eclipse arriving into Mobius has no clue what to do with her life. After a run through the park, bumps into a long time firend. Who is it? Will this long time pal help out dear hedgie with her depression? You have to watch and find out. Warning there is a sexualy tension scene so don't be surprised ;)


_Some things in life that you want but you may not ever have, my life is worthless...a waste...an eclipse..._

_I have vowed my life to G.U.N._

_I was blasted into orbit to be destroyed_

_The plan failed but I was found on the planet Mobius_

_I was alive_

_But what did my life have meaning to now?_

_~years later on~_

I was walking a long main street, I didn't wear clothes on occasion, I was tired of the same old same old, the blue hedgehog being the faithful 'hero' around here, I barely got any action around this place. I was walking to Shadow's house, I didn't really live anywhere, but Shadow let me bunk with him for reasons I do not know, probably because I am his DNA companion. I walk in as Shadow is working on the laptop. "What are you doing?" I ask as I close the door. "Nothing." he huffs out and I nod, that's what his response always was and I did not compute to argue so I nodded. Nor did I care what he did on that device. I sighed as I sat on the couch thinking of my life and how I will live it, I was going to live forever, I did not want to waste it. "Are you bored?" Shadow asked, I nodded, "Yes." " Want to come with me and Amy to the mall?" he asked and I sighed, the _mall_was a place of torturing males (_including me_) with the needing of help and brute strength to carry the bags and walking to store to store, I shook my head. "I rather die." I said and ran out the door.

As I am running I sigh, nothing, then I bump into someone, I groan as I quickly get up wasting no time, "Look where the hell your going!" I snar but gulp seeing it was a female. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Miss," I say ashamed and pick up her stuff as she rubs her head, eyeing the girl seeing her fur was lime green and her hair was wavy and white, her chest was large like Rouge's but were perfect, she wore a long jacket and black leggings, I forgot it was winter, but there was no snow. I barely felt the winter cold on me. "Oh, its alright, I was not looking where I was go-" she froze seeing me and she squealed hugging me tightly. "Oh my gosh Eclipse it's been so long!" she said happily but I blinked twice confused. "Excuse me?" "You don't remember me do you?" she giggled and I shook my head no, then she explained to me how she was there when I was asleep in Amy's house when they first found me, then I nodded to reason. "I see, why haven't you been around?" then the hedgie frowned as her ears bent backwards. "Lots of drama and confusion...how are you though?" she asked trying to brighten the mood, but I sighed as I handed her, her stuff. "Not so swell, I have no idea what to do with my life and time is wasting by the second, I may live forever but I do not want to be bored forever." I recite. "Well...how about a social life? Do you have a job? Do you wanna try getting a boyfriend?" I look to her confused. "Soulmate?" she rephrased and I stepped back blushing. "No thank you, I am not up for a mate, I do not think." I said looking to the ground, the wind blew, the hedgie shivered to its hassle, "Want to continue this talk at my house?" she asks and I nod to her humble offer.

As we walk to her house I see her struggle with her load of groceries, shopping bags, including her purse, I sigh as I take her load away, she gasps. "O-O-Oh no you can't take all those-" I interrupted her. "Neither can you, I am fine I have great strength." I assure her but she blushes as if embarrassed. "Oh, alright, thank you." "No problem." About 15 minutes of walking we make it to a two-story house, it was yellow looking on the outside, the wooden porch was white, the windows had permafrost on them. Guin unlocked the door as she told me where to set the bags, I nodded as I came inside which is where it was so much warmer. I set the bags in their proper place and Guin thanked me, telling me to wait on the couch for she will bring hot cocoa. I nodded sitting on the couch respectfully. I sit back sighing, but with my mouth closed, and my eyes closed as well. After 3 minutes I hear, "Hot cocoa is done!" Guinevere said rushing in and walking towards me. "I hope you like it- WOAH AH!" Guinevere misstepped as the rug tripped her, the hot beverage unfortunately lands on my mid-section, I groaned holding in my scream. Guinevere see's that and gasps seeing to what she has done. "I-I'm so sorry I'm such a clutz, that must really hurt, um, let me get you some ice!" she said her whole face flushing as she dashes into the kitchen. I pant as she does, the pain was one thing, the injure of where it was, was more painful. Guinevere came back with an ice pack, I blush as she sets it on my pelvis, I shiver and grunt at the same time, she lifts the bag a bit. "Am I hurting you?" she asks, I blushed frowning showing my teeth, I try not to look in her gaze as I shake my head 'no'. She nods and sets the bag all the way, I grunt. She picks up the glass off the floor and goes in the kitchen, then comes back to clean the mess. I watch her with diligence, I start to feel something, but I was so unfamiliar with this feeling, but it was there, and it wouldn't go away, what was it, then Guinevere raised her backside even more to get out a tough stain, I start sweating watching, I shake my head feeling my cheek warm up, and I look away respectively. "There we go, stains are gone!" she yelped proudly and got up from the floor and skipped away. After a while I heard foot steps go upstairs, then minutes later, downstairs, Guinevere wears a messy pont-tail bun, with a sports bra and booty shorts. My feeling gets stronger, what the hell is it? Its starting to hurting, something is swelling inside me, it feels like...like I'm gonna explode. I ignore it eyeing Guin up and down. "Sorry Eclipse I just had to get out of those heavy clothes its getting hot in here." she giggled and I nodded.

Guinevere was beside me the whole time, I listened to her talk about her hobbies, her friends, what she liked to do, her best memories, her job, etc. But I cursed that my feeling was still here, I really didn't want to explode in front of Guinevere, my problem was under the icepack, I grunted ever so now and then, Guinevere would ask if I was alright, I would tell her it's just the icepack, she would nod and blush, and continue to talk. Soon Guinevere finished giggling to a funny memory she told me, but I did not laugh nor change expression as she told the tale. She blushed looking at my pelvis. "I think we should take a look now, it should be better." she said smiling, her whole face red. I gulped as she lifted the bag, beads of water that condensate from the plastic was shown, nothing else, but I groaned smelling my hormones...so that's what's wrong with me... Guinevere sniffed and then looked father down into my privates, everything was hidden by my fur, I saw as she self-consciously moves my fur from its place and look away embarrassed as she squeals at my privates. "Awww so adorable!" she exclaims, I shiver feeling her 'explore' my ashame. "Guinevere. Please. I. Can't." I shook my head left to right after each word, Guin looked to me and smirked, damn, so sexy. "I'll help you with it, if you want?" I nodded. "Ok, sit back and relax!" I nodded again.

Guin laid my down and started to rub me first, I groaned and arched my back in pleasure. "N-N-No!" I grunted. "It's ok to moan ya know." she giggled, but there was no way I was going to give in for a mortal. Then she went and rubbed my clitoris in a circular motion, it made it hard and erect, it hurt and pulsed making the blood rush to it more as it's pink, sensitive tissue was being exposed, more and more, how did I know this? "Awwww look at your cute little hard clit, so adorable!" that's how. I groaned saying. "S-S-S-Stop saying that!" I grunted. "why? It's the truth/" she giggled and started to finger me, I squirmed, it was making me want to do that, squirm. It felt so good as she went fast, slow, fast, hard, deep, slow, fast, slow, hard. Then she bent her head downward and licked me, I grunted out loud not able to take it. I rubbed her head as gently as I could as she did so, she giggled seeing I was loving it, and I was. She soon put her tongue in me, thrusting her tongue in me, I grunted biting my bottom lip. "Guin...I...I can't hold it...much longer." I panted and she giggled. "It's ok, go ahead." and she got back to licking, I arched my back as I came, I squirted on her face and chest, which was her sports bra. I panted as I rose up to see Guinevere lick herself clean. "Hehehe did you like being eaten out by a girl?" she asked and I nodded, I picked her up in my lap and kissed her, she actually kissed back thinking she would pull back and slap me instead. "If that's a unlimated lifeform's way of saying, 'I love you' well then I love you too Eclipse." Guinevere giggled and I blushed hard this time. "Guin...I think I know what I want to do with my life." I said and she looked to me with a warm smile. "Which is what?" I swallowed hard. "I want to take care of you, protect you, help you, make you happy." I preached, this poor loveable hedgie had no one to love, neither did I. She gasps and then smiles big and hugs me in happiness. "you do know that means you are staying with me right? No excuses." "Alright, but I am not to be a burden." I pledge. "Don't worry you'll be fine." she said. "I love you Guin." "I love you too Eclipse."


End file.
